lyranthiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Anvestris
Anvestris is a continent that comprises the western half of Monda, adjacent to Thargna'Tivnel Karkrakna in the east. It is bordered by the Merrick Sea to the north, the Calabar Sea to the west, and the Anglemaw Sea to the south. History Age of Shadows The supercontinent of Ur shatters due to the experimentations of the Shapers, forming the continents of Monda (currently still of a piece with Khaphtela) and Pangaea. Ancients colonize the surface of the western portion of the continent and build great civilizations. Servant creatures are created in order to help their masters weather an ice age as the Ancients shape the land and seed it with what will develop into magic. Ultimately, the Ancients vanish under unknown circumstances, leaving behind their servant races. Age of Scales Dragons and Medusae rise from the ashes of the civilization left over by the Ancients, building their own strongholds and cities on the ruins of the old, while fighting off the monstrous servants left behind. Ultimately most of the servants are sealed away in the crypts and catacombs of the old cities, though according to the lore of the time they do not die. Age of Dawn The elves spread across Anvestris, establishing many nations in the wilderness like Shalabinth, Matakaya, Shirabela, and Kooramilani. However, they soon come into conflict with the orcs and goblins that populate the forests and hills. In particular, a vicious conflict begins in Shalabinth Forest over land that both consider sacred. Age of Discovery Dwarves start migrating from Thargna'Tivnel Karkrakna into the hilly areas of Anvestris. They run into conflicts with the elves as they start clear-cutting the forests and digging mines. Skirmishes break out between the two races, and they approach the brink of war many times. Age of Conquest In the Age of Conquest, humans migrate north from Khaphtela into Anvestris and establish the nation of Arcadia as a center of magic and learning in order to fully understand the ways of the universe. Meanwhile, intrepid explorers press further into the continent, conquering many areas previously held by the elves. Age of Enlightenment The Age of Enlightenment started in Anvestris with the founding of the city of Shining Dawn on a site where, according to legend, the first rays of sunlight in 250 years finally illuminated the land. With the establishment of this city came the birth of a new spiritual age, as a new pantheon of gods made themselves known to the peoples of Anvestris and offered their aid in rebuilding the once-great empire. Geography Anvestris is bounded to the north by the Merrick Sea, to the east by Thargna'Tivnel Karkrakna, to the south by the Anglemaw Sea, and to the west by the Calabar Sea. At one time Anvestris was connected directly to Khaphtela, until the destruction of Arcadia caused the formation of the Anglemaw Sea. Climate Anvestris' climate ranges from wet and temperate in the southern regions through cold and dry in the foothills in the northeast. Geology Anvestris varies widely across its span, ranging from the rocky hills of Hillraven to the soggy swamps of Mistmyre. Much of central Anvestris is dominated by forests and plains, but a history fraught with wars both mundane and magical have left numerous scars on the landscape. Inhabitants * Dwarves ** Hill Dwarves * Elves ** High Elves ** Wild Elves ** Wood Elves * Gnomes ** Rock Gnomes ** Tinker Gnomes * Half-Elves * Half-Orcs * Humans ** Anvestrians ** Auldfir ** Krevnya * Nezumi Creatures * Aberrations ** Doppelgangers * Beasts ** Dire Animals *** Dire Badgers *** Dire Boars *** Dire Rats *** Dire Wolves ** Megaloceros * Constructs ** Golems *** Flesh Golems *** Iron Golems *** Stone Golems * Dragons ** Black Dragons ** Bronze Dragons ** Copper Dragons ** Gold Dragons ** Green Dragons * Fey ** Dryads ** Nymphs ** Pixies ** Satyrs * Giants ** Cyclopes ** Ettins ** Ogres ** Trolls * Humanoids ** Bugbears ** Darfellan ** Gnolls ** Goblins *** Forest Goblins ** Hadozee ** Hobgoblins ** Kobolds ** Lizardfolk ** Nezumi ** Orcs * Magical Beasts ** Basilisks ** Chimeras ** Cockatrices ** Griffons ** Hippogriffs ** Owlbears ** Unicorns ** Worgs * Monstrous Humanoids ** Gnolls ** Harpies ** Medusae * Oozes * Outsiders ** Aasimars ** Tieflings * Plants ** Assassin Vines ** Mantrap ** Shambling Mounds * Shapeshifters ** Doppelgangers ** Lycanthropes *** Werebears *** Wereboars *** Werecrocodiles *** Wererats *** Weresharks *** Weretigers *** Werewolves ** Wolfweres * Undead ** Banshees ** Ghosts ** Ghouls ** Liches ** Skeletons ** Vampires ** Zombies Languages Religion While religion was not always a major part of Anvestrian culture, after the Time of Darkness this continent experienced a religious renaissance, with a new pantheon of gods contacting those they felt were worthy to lead their people into a new era of light and progress. Gods Main Article: Anvestrian Gods Nations * Fuilcreag * Hillraven * Mistmyre * Northaven * Runeheart * Shalabinth * Silvercoast Geographic Features Forests * Howling Wood * Shalabinth Forest Lakes and Inland Seas * Blackfathom Lake Land Formations * Shadowburn Crater Major Islands *Fairy Islands Rivers Swamps * Mistmyre Swamp Economy Navigating the political labyrinth of trade routes within Anvestris can often be dicey if one does not take the time to conduct proper research. A complex series of embargoes and tarriffs can often make getting what you want frustrating and difficult if you do not know the right people. Elves often will not trade lumber to those outside of Shalabinth and refuse to import alchemical items. Dwarves trade in high-quality stone and ore, but a non-dwarven trader must expect to pay a king's ransom for the best-quality goods. Currency While each nation has its own currency, international trade is often done using gold as a commodity, usually rendered into one-pound trade bars. Natural Resources *Alchemical Items *Barley *Beef *Chalk *Copper *Fish *Gold *Granite *Lumber *Magical Items *Marble *Pork *Rye *Silver *Stone *Tin *Wheat Category:Geography Category:Lyranthium Category:Lyranthium/Pages Needing Maps Category:Anvestris Category:Monda Category:Monda/Continents Category:Continents